Album and Tracks View
Album and Tracks View is a hybrid of Tracks View and Album Covers View, adding the visual element of album art while showing all tracks. __TOC__ Options See Tracks View for most options; they are very similar. Album and Tracks adds special Artwork and Album columns (fixed at left), and the Group By settings are found in the window instead of the columns menu. Features Special features of Album and Tracks View include: * Clicking on the album art will select the entire album (it acts like a grouping header). * Clicking on any of the fields configured in will filter your library by that field. * When you right click on the album art, "Show Artwork" and "Search Internet for Picture" are added to the usual context menu options. * You can tag a track or tracks by dragging & dropping onto an album's artwork. This will affect the Album, Artist, Album Artist, Publisher, Year, Total Tracks, Total Discs, Album Gain, and Artwork (overwriting any existing values). Customize Panel This window can be opened from the panel menu (where it says "Album and Tracks") by choosing "Customize Panel..." (the last menu item). It can also be opened from Panels Configuration by clicking the ... button where it says "files: Panel Settings", or from Preferences > Layout (1), under main panel settings, where it says "files: Customize Layout". Here you can control how tracks are grouped and what the headers look like. You can choose to have titles on the left side of the header, the right side, or both. If you assign something to both, MusicBee will display a new header for a change in either of the criteria. (For instance, choosing "Album Artist" on the left and "Album" on the right would result in a new header for each album artist, and also for each album.) You can also customize the font for the headers, separately for each side. The sub-grouping header is used to group tracks within an album. MusicBee already puts a blank line between different discs of the same album, but you could use this field to add disc titles, group items by work or composer, and so on. With the help of a virtual tag, there are endless possibilities. This forum post has some great tips on using the sub-grouping header. The header appears in line with the album tracks, so customizing the font will be especially helpful for contrast. To also offset each new group with a blank line, tick the "precede with a blank line" option. Here you can choose which fields MusicBee displays with each album. If values differ between tracks on an album, MusicBee will use the first value it finds. (This is also true of artwork.) You can choose to display album info fields below the album artwork instead of to the right, if you want. Unticking this will remove the header between groups, though they will still be grouped. The field in the parentheses will be the left grouping header you have set. Will make MusicBee hide larger groups of tracks until you expand them. The number of tracks shown will be based on the size of the artwork and album details. Will hide the artwork for albums with less than the specified number of tracks, to make them take up less space.